Soil erosion is a significant, world-wide environmental challenge for which there are relatively few good solutions. After thousands of years, the problem of erosion still exists because most known methods and devices to prevent soil erosion cannot withstand the natural elements over time, are too costly to implement, are too cumbersome to use, and are basically ineffective.
In the past, attempts to prevent soil erosion have included placing natural elements, such as wood, soil, sand, and stones in the area to be stabilized. While these materials can usually be found in abundance, being natural products, they cannot withstand the test of time and are degraded quickly, except for very large boulders, which are difficult to find, transport, and maneuver, and can be quite costly to purchase in bulk.
Other attempts to prevent soil erosion have included the use of man-made materials, such as plastic fences and cement walls. While some of these devices have been moderately successful, they have suffered from problems also, such as degradation from sunlight, extreme temperatures, water, and wind. They also are not esthetically pleasing to the eye, being made of artificial materials and, as such, do not facilitate or support plant growth. Thus, there exists a need for an effective solution to the problem of soil erosion, which the present application addresses.